Zootopia: Revenge of Bellwether
by stelland1234
Summary: The defeat of Bellwether's plans went smooth, but what happens if she gets out of the ZPD jail, and is still out of her mind? This time doing the same idea, on a bigger scale. (A little bit like the movie: "Cats and Dogs: The revenge of Kitty Galore") (Pending reviews, may or may not continue...)
1. The night before

**_N/A:_ Hello, long time no see, right...  
Well, I decided after finally seeing the Zootopia movie to write something, and this time I have a plot to follow, and an ending. One spoiler however, its kinda also a little like the movie: "Cats and Dogs: The revenge of Kitty Galore", in the ending. I am writing this 'N/A' the day after I wrote the chapter, and I were terribly tired and could cause some grammar misstakes. I will not continue updating this story if I don't get enough positive feedback. And even if I do continue updating, I will not update it so quickly, because I rarely write on anything, thus why the other storys on my account have been canceled. But then again. This story I actually have an idea where to end it. ;)**

* * *

The night was calm but as you usualy say, the calm comes before the storm. And this was no exception. In the distance, there were a window being broken. The silence beetween the funny red fox "Nick", and the laughing gray bunny, "Judy" were broken by the static sound of their car radio. "All active units, we have a bank robbery in progress, "Maple Hoof Street", North of Sahara Square!", someone said seriously in a static voice. The red fox, who was sitting in his overly large and muscled police car, accompanied by his bunny friend and co-worker, responded quickly, loud and clear. "Affirmative HQ, were on our way!" He said. Nick looked over to his bunny friend, and teased with. "You going or what? I would've thought you were halfway there already with the driving skills of yours." Nick grinned, thinking he was kinda funny, but he realised how stupidly embarresing what he said. Judy just looked at him, making a face that were hard to understand. She looked at Nick as if she was questioning what he said, but also kinda trying keep back a grin. She decided after a second that she had spent enough time on it, and looked back forward and shrugged it off, and with that the car ame alive, and let out a loud roar before the lights and siren went off before the car went screaming away.

The two fuzzy officers arived at the bank, to be met by the three animals closing their leapard painted van's back doors, and went quickly away, with an impressive amount of acceralation. "Huh, it must be a little modified." Nick said, as some blue flames came out the twin gas exhaust. "Another thing to charge them with..." He went on. "Unouthorized usage of Nitro." He quitly said to himself as he noted the details on his yellow sticky note.

The van turned quickly and went down a alley, however, unfortunetly for the two cop, fusiously chasing the criminals, it wasn't a dead end, just a quck "get-away" route that they probably had already planned ahead to use. Judy however didn't give up that easily though. She handbraked the next turned, which made Nick gasp for air as he got swung around, smooshing his whole fury chin over the glass window on his right side. Judy quickly got her hands re-gripped on the steering wheel, pushing the pedals beneat her feet more, making them go completly flush to the floor. However, what they didn't expect was to see their criminals come right infront of their headlights at thier next turn, and suddenly there was a crash. Nick and Judy survived without any major bruises and scrathes, and no doubt that the car was also fine. It was built for these encounters. The two of them got out of their car, and walked over to the van which were in total chaos. The van were seperated into almost two pices where the bumper of the muscular police car had hit. The destroyed leapord painted van were crushed along side of a apartment building, and multiple mammals were looking out of their windows, groaning and moaning, along with some tired and annoyed other animals. "This is unit '46', we have the suspect in handcuffs, but we need immediate medical attention!" Nick said through his radio on his belt. "Affirmative, sending backup now..." The assisting Ozelot at the HQ said.

Late after that, the two tired officers night shift ended. They had the whole day and night off, for this was only because the only two officers to be out at that time of "night", were the black Panther, and the snow Leapard. And unfortunetly, they were both sick, and called in. But thier loyal and trust worthy friends, Judy and Nick, had taken the job of being on their shift. If not this, the two sickled predators, would have to take a blame. (Being all the missed work, and the lost of salary, as they already had a low salary, infact, they were almost the lowest paid officers at ZPD for some reason. They were happy to get a large part of the money that thier friends had fixed for them).

For Nick, he didn't too much of complaint the day after for staying up so late, beacause the reward of sleeping more than half the day after were enough to get him in any good mood. The same went for Judy, however, she didn't sleep as much as her loyal friend did. She were after all the most energized one of the two, making Nick very suprised every time about her energy, and how she can withstand all the work they were thrown at every day. One day even taking a bullet to the leg, but the day after, even though she could stay home, she didn't. She came to the ZPD, and made her papers done, and prettied up her work space, only to _then_ go back home and rest, which Nick would never do, never in his mind would he be able to think of doing this.

* * *

The afternoon for Nick was calming, mostly staying outside. He alwaysed loved the outside, and he loved the feeling of the breezes shuffling his fur. This was when he spotted _her_. Now he was thinking how _her_ fur were shuffling through the air as the breezes came. He looked at her for some time, as she inspected the animal alike manikins in the shop window. She were about to walk in, but looked around her surroundings, probably because of her paranoid feelings. She went with her eyes past Nick's, but she went past his eyes, bit returned to them the second after, but noticed that he was no longer watching her. She then proceded with walking into the store. "Oh, no... what if she noticed me." Nick thought. His mixed up mind had all kinds of funny feelings right now. Things such as... "That fur, how dark red, and the white bely... So pretty." But another part of him thought. "But how will I, after this awkward encounter.", but his mind went back to, "But that muzzle though. And those white and sharp beutiful teeth she had.". His mixed feelings made his stomach hurt. He thought it would be a good thing to just go to the cafe' across the street to battle his mind's thoughts and feelings. "I can look after her when she comes out." He said quietly, while starting to walk across the street, looking for any lethal cars coming his way. He anyways needed something to calm his stomach.

He took a nice fried chicken (assuming that chickens are food, not counted as a part of society) and sat down closest to the fence surrounding the outside seating places. He sat facing the store she had went into. "Pawper's Clothing", it said above. He had battled his mind for probably over twenty, if not thirty minutes now, and finaly had a conclusion. He was going to get her, in one way, or the other. Luckily, just as he was getting worried that he had missed her leaving, she came out. With two full bags of gray, blue and red clothes. Nick got up from his chair, and quickly followed her, however, staying a couple of meters away.

The next shop she went into were a jewel store, and Nick hurried in behind her this time. She went past some fancy necklaces, and stopped in front of the few fancy rings. This made Nicks thoughts come alive again. He made his way over to a few silver and gold watches, prettending to admire them, before his pain train of thoughts were making him deaf to the world around him. "Wait, is she..." He went on saying. "No, she couldn't be." He reassured him, but then quickly returning to his previous thought. "She isnt married, or is _getting_ married?". He once again fought his blind mind battle out, for five minutes, if not more, until a fancy manly tiger were standing next to him. "Hello sir, any need of help?" He asked. Nick (from the tigers P.O.V) just lowered his head, and peerked the ears in funky ways, as he held his palm in his cheek. "Hello sir..." The tiger said again, this time getting closer and louder. Nick swung up from his derailed train of thoughts, and looked to his left, and then to his right. As he spotted the tiger confronting him so closely, he jumped, and almost went into a female gazelle, watching some earings, just barely touching her handbag. "Oh, I am so sorry, I were... eh... admiring these watches, woundered if they would fit well for my dear co-worker over at ZPD for her birthday." Nick lied. The tiger suddenly got realy interested into the conversation, and raised an eyebrow already after he said "ZPD". It was clear that the tiger rarely met any officers. "Oh..." the tiger went. His eyes caught Nick's police badge sitting on his belt, half way hidden by his summer vacation shirt. "Well..." The tiger quickly went on. "... we have these two silver watches, with golden borders made out of solid gold on discount today. Theyre set down by 15%." The tiger said. He was obviously very intrigued by selling a beutiful watch to this fox, but the fox where less interested. Throughout the conversation, he always glanced over to where his _vixen_ were standing, now moving up to the counter top where a well dressed, female, pig, were seated, ready to take the vixens order. Nick had a short continuing talk to this tiger infront of him, until the vixen had bought her " _earings_ ". Or atleast he was hoping it was a pair of earings, but it were a little difficult to to see from the otehr side of the room. The tiger infront of him had noticed Nick's behaviour, and thus made himself as little trouble as possible. He wasnt sure if this fox were on a case in undercover, but he didnt want any part of it. "Well, if you have any problems or questions, you know where to find me..." the tiger signed of with, and were turning around. "You know, il just look around the place, see if any other shops have any other offers." Nick said with a sly, small grin, obviously slightly forced into position. And with that he left the shop to wait for his offer to leave too. And as Nick expected, the vixen left with a small black box which she were putting into her purse. Nick followed her down the street, continuing his secrete persute. But in the courner of his eye, he noticed something gray, with long ears and a snub nose. He didn't pay attention to it, thinking that there would be no way for him to meet her here, after all, what were the odds anyways...

* * *

 ** _N/A:_ So what'ya guys think, its good? Is it worth it? Reply with reviews plz.**  
 **(Not sure what else to reply with :P)**  
 **As I said, may or may not continue... Take care!**


	2. Dating?

_**N/A:**_ **So..., as I did say. "I will not update this story unless it gets enough attention.", I did also break that. Because here I am again. Reason: "Because, I don't care...". Enjoy this small one.**

* * *

 _ **Judy's P.O.V.**_

"Nick!" Judy said. "Nick!" She tried again. Then she realised that he were acting up. As if he were trying to stay as small as possible. Were he in some kind of persuit? But why, on a day off. He hates to work on days off, so why now? Judy followed Nick, and persuited him. She tried to get a glimps of what he were trying to follow, but no one seemed suspicious. That were until Nick turned into a small store, which weren't larger than a bathroom, where they sold stuff like Candy, Cigaretts, Bottled drinks. Judy noticed that Nick hesitated to walk into the small shop. But she also realised there were a quite pretty vixen in there aswell. Nick stod outside, leaning against the wall as if he were just waiting for someone. Judy had her thoughts going in her head. She went over to the other side of the street to examine the situation. And just as she thought, Nick continued his suspicious persuit after the vixen went out. "Oh, so thats what youre doing, Nick?" Judy said to herself. "Well then, I have enough information about this _love_ case. Il meet him at the station tomorrow, il see what il do then." Judy continued, and turned her head to continue walking in the opposite direction of Nick, and his _prey_.

 _ **Nick's P.O.V.**_  
"Where is she going...?!" Nick asked himself frustrated. "When will I be able to do my move..." He went, and did not stop, _until_ his prey went to a cafe. More exactly, "Constrantsy's Cafe", the perfect place to make his _move_. The cafe were littered with couples of different sizes, from small hedgehog's, to large rhinos, all of which were 'probably' married, or at least 'togheter', Nick thought. All except one, the vixen. Nick oredered a shrimp salad, and sat down at a table that were _just enough_ far away from her, Nick thought. He went through his plans again, thinking what idiot hes going to look like. But he had to do it. "But what if she dosnt notice..." Nick thought, but then again, he thought. "Well, what other way do I exacly have, so, il do this for myself, to feel proud." Nick's list went on and on for a long time, but he ate his salad very quickly so that he where ready to perform his action. And after all, he were very hungry, it were past noon, and almost what most people would call it, evening.

When Nick noticed that she were getting up to walk away, Nick quickly grabbed his wooden finished food tray, and walked of, faster than the vixen. Nick suddenly fell after tripping himself over, infront of the vixen. He made it look as if it had hurt a lot too, because he moaned, and rocked himself from side to side, not to mention that he made the noise from the impact louder, by promptly clapping his hands at the stone floor. The vixen got very surprised by this, and quickly saw that the fox infront of her were in pain. She quickly put her food tray back on the table where she sat before, and sat on her knees to see if Nick were ok. "Eh, hello? Are you ok?" She asked. Obviously she hadn't been in this such of a situation before. Nick couldn't help but to grin a little, but he hid it by looking into the floor. When he had got rid of his grin, he turned his head towards her, and he got up on his feet, slowly. "I, Im fine, thank you. Must've just slipped a little, hehe." Nick said a little blushed. "That looked like it hurt. Did it?" She then asked. Nick looked around a little to see that not only the customers from the cafe, but also a little from the streets were looking at him. "Oh dont worry about me, I am fine." Nick said, but then looked downwards, to see that both the tray and the porcelain dishes were all shattered. It hurt Nick as he realised how much money he were to spend on this _move_ he made just to get her attention. As Nick were starting to bend over to pick up the shattered pieces, the vixen stopped him. "Oh, let me get that, please." She said, as she sqautted down to pick the remains up. It amazed Nick how fast she were. In less than about 5 seconds she were up again, leaving nothing but the dust behind. Maybe it was to get out of this place so she can feel relieved from all stares. Nick went over to the waiter, who were ready to take the money for all the destroyed dishes. Nick were relieved to only having to pay a little over 50 bucks for it all. He then went over to the entrance to wait for his vixen to exit. As she did, Nick took the time to walk up to her. "Hey, thanks..." He said, scrathing the back of his head. She continued without saying anything, until. "No problem, but may I ask. How does it come that youre a cop, and you suddenly fall over yourself only to be rescued by me?" She confronted him, but she never stopped walking, in fact she walked faster. "I... don't know. Must have hit something that made it hurt so much." He responded. And to his relief, she slowed down, and it looked like Nick had hit some kind of soft spot in her. "Ok then. I quess it makes sense. After all, youre not made out of steel." She said. "Well, may I maybe serve you a drink?" Nick asked. "For a thank you." He quickly added, just before she was about to say something, assuming it were a no. "Eh..., I kinda have to go, I am in a bit of a hurry..." She tried, but Nick cut her of again. "Please. I don't know what I would've done there if you weren't there." Nick said again. "Fine, il go with you. _If_ you tell me youre name..." She said. But to Nick it sounded like she got a little playfull at the end of that sentence. "Oh, Nick Wilde. And you?" He said a little cheeky. "Oh, Vix Lidious." Vix said...

For Nick, the evening were pretty satisfying. He had finally got in contact with _Vix_ , and found out that she were single... They shared moments beetween eachother very happily, and Nick had gotten Vix phone number. But the day after were a little tiring for Nick. After all, he were up after 2 o' clock in the morning.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ **Still unsure if il however continue. This small one I wrote because I wanted to. And it were satisfying to have it finished :P .  
Still, reply with a review and tell me if you want to see it continued.**


	3. NA: Warning

Hello!

So. This is an N/A, as the chapter suggests. And I'd like to just say.

The thing is, is that I've noticed quite a few of favs and follows on the story, but yet only one review. It makes me believe slightly that this stora aint so exciting / interesting... So, id like you to place a review so I can see that there are some activity around the story.

To me, a favorite, or follow to the story is only the same as saying, "Oh, this seems interesting, lets just follow it to see if something happens to it", when Ive even in both of the last chp. Ive mentioned I have wanted a review.

If I aint getting enough of reviews, then this is a _bust._

And if Il do another story, tell me what ;) Just watched "Open Season", and it interested me to make something. How mny knows about "Open Season", or Would like to see more...?


End file.
